fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A full moon... in the underground
An undertale horror fan fic story (on the 7th of january, on a full moon, asriel dreemur is walking around the flower garden as the moon shines on it, looking at flowers{what he used to be}, not knowing that a beast is on the prowl nearby...) -asriel: (sighs) why is my life like this? why did this "girl", Chara, befriend me, then backstab me? why did i turn into a soulless flower? just why? I mean, i'm no longer a flower now, but still, just why? wh- (a bush rustles nearby...) -asriel: huh? (looks up through the hole in which many humans fell through) who's there? (no sound is made) -asriel: Probably the wind. (something, or someone, lands nearby asriel in the shadows) -asriel: That better NOT be Chara! (looks to his right side, the source of the noise) (2 bright yellow eyes appear in the shadows) -asriel: Is that you, Chara? because if it is, i am going to- (the thing suddenly comes out of the shadows and attacks asriel) -asriel: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!! AGGH!!! OW!!! HELP!!!!! (something howls in the distance, causing the thing to run off...) -asriel: curse you... Chara... curse... (faints) (off at Grillby's restaurant, Sans and papyrus were about to leave when they heard asriel's scream) -sans: who screamed? -papyrus: i do not know, but it better not be because of humans! -sans: why do you refer the cause of everything to humans? It could be something else. -papyrus: i dunno what you're talking about. -sans: it could be just someone's TV blaring in the distance, or it could be a human being captured by the royal guard. -papyrus: but we should check out the area just in case. -sans: well, ok. I have triangulated the area the noise came from, and it came over in the flower garden. Follow me. (teleports to area, along with papyrus) -sans: i don't see anything... -papyrus: THERE!!! (points to asriel's body, which had claw and bite marks on it) -sans: oh god... is that... asriel? -papyrus: it looks like him. Oh wait, it is him. WAIT, WHAT'S ASRIEL'S BODY DOING HERE!? -sans: lemme check. (closes eyes) (sans, with his powers, discovers the horrifying reason why asriel's body was like that) -sans: oh god... -papyrus: what's wrong? did something happen? -sans: it's not that... asriel... he's been attacked by a shadowy figure... -papyrus: was it a human? -sans: no, it was something else... it looked like a ginormous wolf. i dunno what it is, but we better go report this to asgore and toriel. It could be serious. -papyrus: ok... hopefully it didn't kill asriel and hopefully its not killing other townspeople. (sans & papyrus then teleport to the palace to report the bad news...) -sans: uhh, toriel? -toriel: what is it? -sans: someone's been attacked, and it's someone you know. -toriel: why do you think that? -sans: it's not think, i know. call asgore in here, he'll also know the victim, asriel. -toriel: asriel? wasn't he a flower? -sans: he aint a flower anymore. -papyrus: i agree. i also seen him, but not in his flower form. -sans: something happened that allowed him to change back. -papyrus: and now he's been attacked again... kinda like a coincidence. -toriel: coincidence? more like deja vu! asgore! -asgore: yes? -toriel: sans and papyrus here are telling me that asriel has somehow been resurrected, then killed again! -asgore: i'll handle this. (walks over until he is next to the skeleton brothers, then whispers) where did you see "asriel" get attacked? -sans: he was next to a flower patch. here, i'll show you. (teleports both him and asgore to the flower patch) -sans: here he is... -asgore: oh god... it is asriel... who did this? -sans: i dont think its a who, it's a what. -asgore: why "what"? -sans: it was a wolf that attacked him and it was bigger than ordinary wolves. -asgore: (breathes deeply) i think i know what attacked asriel. Unless that wolf grew very fast... and i can't believe i'm saying this, but, the thing that attacked him was... a werewolf! -sans: should we go back and report this to toriel? -asgore: sure, but first, i'll check him to see if he's alive. (puts hand over asriel's heart) I feel his pulse, he's still alive. -sans: good, now i'll say this: make sure this is kept a secret between only me and toriel. Even asriel himself can't know this. (sans then teleports him, asgore and asriel back to the palace...) -toriel: Where the heck were you, asgore!? you better have a good expla- oh god... it really is asriel! it really is! you were telling the truth. i'm sorry, sans and papyrus. Same for you, asgore. -asgore: it's ok. But this... "murder"... is more than it seems. -toriel: why's that? -asgore: asriel's still alive, for one, and 2, his attacker was more than a human. -toriel: was the attacker a monster!? -asgore: sorta... look, what i'm about to tell you is extremely confidential. You mustn't tell anyone this, even our son... (whispers) the thing that attacked asriel was, i think, a werewolf. -toriel: what? But they aren't real! -asgore: or so we think... if this is what i think it is, then asriel, on the next full moon, should transform. Also, look for warning signs that he is about to transform, which is basically flu-like symptoms. -toriel: uhh... ok, i trust you, but if this is some sort of cruel joke... -asgore: this ain't a joke! i'm serious! Sans himself described the attacker as a giant wolf! I know for a fact that only werewolves and hyperactive developers can grow to that size, and i also know there ARE no hyperactive developing wolves out here. -toriel: (sighs) fine... i 100% believe you now. -asgore: good, now, when the time comes, keep asriel in his room, k? -toriel: ok. -asgore: let's take him to the hospital wing, in the meantime. (asgore then takes asriel to the nearby hospital...) (asriel wakes up to find himself in the hospital wing on the 3rd of february, 3 days before the next full moon...) -asriel: uggh... what... what happened? oh wait, i know what happened. Something, or someone, attacked me, and i think i know who did it... CHARA! -asgore: you mean your friend? -asriel: "friend"? no. you're way off. Chara, my "friend", backstabbed me! Not once now, but TWICE! -asgore: why are you getting mad now? -asriel: im not mad... i kinda feel... better now... somehow... i thought i was dead! -asgore: you're saying you would like to return home? -asriel: sure... i just hope this blows over, and i also hope that my attacker will get theirs! (asgore and asriel return home...) -toriel: hey asriel, how are you feeling now? -asriel: i don't know... but i do know im alright now! -toriel: now... do you know what attacked you? -asriel: no, but i think it was Chara coming back to finish me off... -toriel: why her? she was your friend. -asriel: there's the key word, was. she was my friend until she backstabbed me and got me turned into a flower! And now she's come back to do it again! -toriel: ok... well why don't you rest up a bit, get yourself feeling 100% better. -asriel: ok, mom. (asriel then goes to his room, while toriel and asgore stood outside...) -toriel: so, now what? -asgore: we just wait until it's the night of the 6th -toriel: then what? -asgore: observe him on that night! make sure he is not bothered though. -toriel: but the only way to do that is if i am in his room! -asgore: just watch him when it is nighttime on the 6th. -toriel: alright, but i don't know what will happen... -asgore: good. -toriel: well, ill just go to bed now, you gonna join? -asgore: sure, it'll help us relax after what just happened... -toriel: well said. Sans and papyrus, you can go now, i didn't know you were still there. -sans: ok, i just thought you needed something else, also, papyrus heard the whole thing. -toriel: he can know as well -papyrus: alright! thanks for not chopping my head off after i heard the stuff about werewolves and whatnot! (sans and papyrus teleport back... The day after the day after the next...) -asriel: (wakes up, then sneezes) huh? that's... weird... why did i sneeze, and why do i feel congested? Ow... now im sore... what the... do i have the Flu or something? maybe i should rest a bit. (several hours later, toriel comes in to check on asriel... a couple minutes before the full moon rises...) -toriel: asriel? you awake? -asriel: now i am! i was resting since i got the flu now! -toriel: oh, i'm sorry for bothering you. -asriel: it's ok, i know why you're in here. -toriel: huh... so, when did you start feeling sick? -asriel: just this morning, i dunno why... but i hope i just get better soon. -toriel: me too... (the moon then rises and it's light slowly creeps up on asriel's bed, forcing toriel to step back...) -asriel: what's up? why are you walking away? -toriel: this is one of the things you shouldn't worry about -asriel: why's that? (the moon's light then hits asriel directly, causing him to feel weird...) -asriel: uggh... i don't... i feel worse all of a sudden, like im gonna throw up... AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! (asriel's scream meant that he is starting to transform, first, with his legs, which went from normal to wolf-like, then his tail, which grew long, then his arms) -asriel: what's happening, toriel!? AAAH!!! (finally, his head then transformed into a wolf's head) -asriel: HELP ME, AAAAAAAAOOOOWWWWL! -toriel: oh god... no... (the wolf, which now stood in asriel's place, looked around, then spots toriel and begins to growl) -toriel: asriel? no... don't attack me... don't... (the wolf then stood on 2 feet, ready to attack) -toriel: oh no... (toriel then runs away, but the wolf quickly followed, managing to bite toriel's foot as she ran out the door) -asgore: what just happened!? -toriel: he... "It"... just now bit me... we need to lock asriel in... before he can do more damage! -asgore: good idea, but what about you? asriel, who's now a werewolf, just bit you! you've basically been infected! -toriel: i'll find a way to manage this, Just keep asriel in there, for everyone's safety! (toriel then limps back to her room, but asriel busted out of a window... into the darkness, where he began to attack many other people...) The end? Category:Werewolves Category:Undertale - Freeform Category:Animal characters